My New Life
by DominiqueSkyCullen98
Summary: Hello,I'm Isabella Swan,but I prefer Bella.The Cullens left me for dead.Victoria is on the hunt to find me.I'm in a depression state,not careing about life.But then I met Paul,and then the most weirdest, unexpecting thing happens.Read to find out Please?
1. Chapter 1: Depression

**Hey guys thank you for viewing this story!I really would like to know what you think about this story.**

**(Bella's p.o.v) Chapter 1**

That same sentence running in my head. _I don't want you, I don't want you,_ on and on again like a tape recorder. Edwar- it hurts to even think about him, but I can't help it!I love everything about him like, his hair,his face,his eyes-BELLA STOP, it's not healthy. Well, I don't care. Oh great I'm officially crazy. Its been officially one week since _they_ left me. I'm a totally wreck, my hair is dull, my skin is paler than usual ,my eyes oh my eyes look flat and lifeless. Basicly I look like a zombie. I spend my days in my room, the only time I get out is when I go to school, eat, or go to the bath room. Anything else nada. And if you are wondering "What do you do all day in your room?" Well, I just really just sit on my bed and stared at the wall. I wish I can just die. I have nothing else in life to live for. All I am is a stupid, pathetic, stubborn human! It would be all different if I was a vampire. A fast,strong,beautiful,immortal vampire. That way I wouldn't let him go, I would keep him forever. But I'm not I wasn't strong enough, or fast enough, or beautiful enough. _He_ never cared about me. I bet that _he_ already has a goddess like mate. I wouldn't blame him for leaving me. I'm just plain Jane ,nothing special. Wow I have low self-esteem. But what else is new, huh?_ Knock,knock, _I jumped when I heard that. I literally laughed at myself."Who is it?" I lamely said."Your Father, you know the man you have known and love, can I come in, please?" Charlie said.' "sure" I whispered. I'm surprised he heard me. He stepped in here and than sat next to me on my bed then said,"Bells, I was wondering if you would like to go to La Push with me?" he said. Humm... I guess I could, I have nothing better to do."Sure dad." I said lifelessly. I have been trying my hardess on getting better for Charlie, because I know he can see the pain of my face every day. But I can't help it, I'm so depressed these days."k get dressed"he told me.

(15 minutes later)

Charlie (my dad) and me are in his cruiser. Gah! I hate this car! So we finally made it to Jacob's house. Oh my corn on the comb it's been a while since I have seen him! Oh my gah the first time in ever I am actually excited. Charlie turned the engine off and opened his door and steped out, I did the same. Then I walked up the steps and opened the door...

**SO tell me what you think!thank you to expetically to a Hole BUNCH! **

**Review and Jakey here will give you a COOKIE!**

**Yours Truly,**

**Dominique **


	2. Chapter 2: Paul

**Hey guys! Thank you for being honest in the reviews. It means a lot to me. So here is the next chapter!**

**(Bella's p.o.v) Chapter 2**

As I walked into the door of the Black's house, I tripped. Damn it! Oh it's so me,I means who trips over thin air? "Bells are you okay?" my dad said, while helping me back up. I shrugged and walked over to the couch luckily without tripping. Then the door opened , I saw Jake, Sam (the guy who got me out of the forest when _he_ left) and three other men. They were freaken giants! They were super tall, tan, and muscular. They all stared at me, I blushed. Crap now my face looks like a tomato. When I looked back up I see the most gorgeous man on earth, even more gorgeous than Edward! Jake growled but I didn't look at him. Then he placed his gaze at me. It was like he was the only thing that held me on to the earth. This feeling was stronger than what I felt with Edward. The thing is that I can't do this. What if he doesn't want me, what if the does the same and leave me?

I have to leave, I'm not risking being hurt all over again. I stood up, and said, "Excuse me." than I ran twaredes the door. As I ran along the side of the road, I hear a chorus of **'**_Bella' or,'Bells' or even,' Isabella Marie Swan'_ I already know who said the last one probably from a angry and shocked father. I didn't care I keeped running and running utill I couldn't. I finally stopped at First Beach. I sat down a foot away from the waves. Thinking of what happened back there. What did it mean? What ever it was, I love that feeling! It made me feel like everything in life didn't matter when I looked at him. Like all my worries faded away. I don't even know the guy let alone his name. So can you please explain why I am falling for him so quickly? I looked away from the waves, and then I see a couple walking up the beach. Laughing and enjoying each others presences. I wish I had a normal life again, one without vampires. It would have been so much easier. I would still be in Phoenix, with my mom and Phil. I would have graduated from my old high school. And gone to Phoenix University **(I don't know if it exists or not) **and graduated and to be a teacher like my mom. **(just pretend she wanted to that) **And get married and blah and blah and blah-blah-blah. You get my point. I felt a tap on my shoulder I almost screamed like I saw bloody mary. I gasped, it was the last person I expected.

It was the guy who was in Jake's house the one I am having thoughts about. "Hello," he said. All I said was,"Umm...hi." Gosh Bella can't you act sexy at all? Well, I am sorry! Omg I am a nut case! "I'm Paul." he said. "Bella" I said. "So what happen back there?" he asked. I shrugged. He laughed," that really isn't an answer" he said. "I don't really know what happened". Then he sat right next to me, and then something I did not expect. He placed his hand on mine. I felt a shock of electricity running through my arm. It felt nice, better than how Edward touches me."wow" was all I said. I looked up and what I saw sent butterflies in my tummy. He looked at me, his gaze made me feel like melting.

His eyes were almost black. So dark I can see my reflection in his eyes. We just talked and talked. "-laughs- Really?" I said giggling uncontrollably. "Ya seriously, I hated losing that bet, I had to wear a Tu-Tu for a whole day at school. It was horrible!" Paul said. I clenched my sides. Oh gash my sides hurt. "Well, it's getting kinda late" he said. I stopped laughing, and checked my watch. Oh holy Shit, we have been taking for 4 hours straight. "Oh my gosh Charlie is going to kill me!" I said."Don't worry, I can give you a ride if you want"Paul offered "Thank you so much!" I said. "No problem, fallow me" Paul sad, standing up. I stood up and fallowed him. Huh? Why are we going into the forest? "Um..Paul? Why are we going through here?" I asked. "It's shorter" he replied. Then he picked me up bridal style. "Hey? What are you doing?" I screeched. I do not like it when people pick me up. Paul just laughed at my reaction. "Close your eyes, and don't open them until I say so" Paul instructed. "No" I said stubbornly. Then he put his face inches from mine then said, "Please." I was dazzled by him, I just nodded my head like an idiot. Paul just chuckled. Then I closed my eyes. Everything was black. Well ya Bella, you just closed your eyes. Use your brain my gosh. Well I'm sorry Miss. Smart-ass. Oh my gosh I really need to stop doing this. Everything was cold, but luckily Paul's chest was warm. Ahhh he was so warm. "Okay open" he said causally as he put me down. I gasped, I was in front of my house. "h-h-how d-did you-u do that-t?" _great_ Bella, nice stuttering. Oh Shut up! "Well I ran" he simply said."But that was fast!" I exclaimed."Really? Bells you must have been lost in thought cause it was kinda long" He said. "Your probably right" I said. "Well you must be tired, I'll walk you up there" he said. So we got at the door.

"Okay, well, goodnight Bella" he said. Then did something I would never expect him to do. He kissed my cheek . It sent fire-works combined with butterflies in my tummy. My cheeks got very, very warm. DAMN YOU! I mentally cursed myself. I looked down. Paul put his hand on my chin and lifted my head up. "I love it when you blush, don't get embarrassed by it" he said to me genitally. Than there was a noise and a soft bark in the forest . We both looked at the forest and than Paul nodded. He looked at me sadly. "I have to go, I'll see you later"he said. Than hugged me, damn I love the attention he is giving me! "Okay, I'll see you soon"_very, very_ soon I mentally added. He smiled, man, he wants me to pass out doesn't he, cause it's working. Then he jogged until he dissappeared in the forest. Wow, that was the best afternoon of my life. I walked in, Charlie just looked at me and then said,"-sighs- Where were you Bella?" he asked. " At the Beach with someone" I said. "who" was all he said. "Dad, look I'm tired, I'm going to sleep" I said going upstairs. "Bella" he said. "Night dad" I said. I collected my pj's and went to the bathroom and took a warm shower.

When I was done. I was dressed and brushed my teeth and washed my face. I walked into my room. Wow, I am seriously tired. I ploped on my bed, and I found a piece of paper. Huh? I opened the note. It said:

Dear Bella,

I had the most awsomiest time of my life. Your sweet, funny, and down to earth. I can't wait to see you again. 

Yours Truly,

Paul

Awwwww...he is soo sweet. I lied on my bed. Thinking of the events to day. The drifted into my sweet slumber.

**Sooooo...? What did ya'll think? Review and Jakey and Paul will give you a piece of cookie cake.**

**Yours truly,**

**Dominique**


	3. Chapter 3:The Dream

***hides behind my computer chair* Omj I am so sorry! I really tried to make time for this, Here is the chappy! Don't kill me!**

**Disclamer: I don't own NOTHING just the plot.**

**(Bella's p.o.v)**

(_Previously_)

_Dear Bella, _

_I had the most awesomest time of my life. Your sweet,funny, and down to earth. I can't wait to see you again._

_Yours Truly, _

_Paul _

_Awwwww...he is so sweet. I lied on my bed. Thinking of the events to day. Then I drifted into my sweet slumber._

_(Bella's Dream)_

I opened my eyes, to only see that I am on the wet, grassy, forest floor. I got myself up, and wondered deeper in the forest. I regretted going deeper cause, I find myself more and more lost every time I walk further in the forest. I saw a black shadow, it was so fast like a blur.

I got terrified, the only person that came into mind is...Victoria. I closed my eyes, my instincts telling me to run the hell out of there. But you and me both know I will trip, like I always do.

What am I supposed to do? I was in panic mood. I wanted to scream and run for my life cause I knew my life depended on it. Then I hear a branch snap. _Snap...snap._ Well, I'm dead. But I don't want to leave, excpically when it finally turned back to normal. Then I whispered, "Paul." I sobbed when I thought of him.

He was the one to bring me out of my depression state, even though I haven't known him for long. But I feel so...different around him. Like I can have fun, and don't care what other people think, talk about what ever and do what ever.

I opened my eyes, preparing the actions that are going to be done to me. Something I didn't expect, a breath taking face, but of course that face belonged to Edward Cullen. I didn't have to think about it, I know it by heart. His topaz eyes, his messy bronze hair, his perfect jaw line, straight nose, flawless skin, his crooked smile I known and fell in love with. "E-Edward is that really y-you?" I stuttered. I walked towards him to get closer to him. He made no movement, just standed there like a statue.

"Yes Love, it is me" he replied. Walking to me then careness my cheek, couldn't help but blushed. But he can never make me feel when ever I see Paul. My heart fluttered like a humming bird when I think of him. "Bella?" Edward asked. "hum" I said, closing my eyes. Edward came closer, so close we were practically breathing on each other. I felt his lips on my forehead then I heard him say, "Bella I want you to stay away from Paul."

What? What makes him think that I'll do what ever he says, How dare him! "Excuse me" I said, shoving him away, putting my hand on my hips. Wow, ghetto much? He actually looked amused, a playful smile threatening to show on his lips.

"Wow Bella I never thought that you actually would ever do that" he chuckled shaking his head. I looked up just remembering that I used to think he was some type of Greek god. "Well, Edward a lot has changed since you left"I said seeing him flinched a little. "I know I'm so sorry Bella but it has to be this way" he said.

"Okay so why the hell are you here then?" I asked annoyed. "I want to warn you Bella, for your safety" he said. "What do you mean?" I asked curiously. "What I mean is that you can't be any where near Paul" he said pitting venom in Paul. What, What is so wrong with Paul. Why should I listen to him.

"You have to listen to me because Paul is very, very dangerous Bella, more than you know" he said. Damn it, I need to be better with keeping my thoughts to myself. "Well, your not the boss of me" I said pushing him away, and crossing my arms like a little 5 year old, then started my way. When I felt something cold wrapped around me, and turned me around. I saw Edward's chest.

Damn I forgot how fast he was. "Bella" he said, sending me shivers threw my spin. I gulped then he said, "Bells you need to listen to me, stay way from Paul." he demanded, I was going to say something but, I woke up.

"Bells You need to wake up, or you'll be late for school...again" said Charlie. I shot u, glanced at my clock, it was 7:29. Okay I have time **(A.N its Monday, so it was Sunday when Bells and Paul meet)** I got up from bed, dragging my feet to the closet **(A.N Again, Don't you feel the exact same way, I know I do XD) **ripping out a blue t-shirt that say, '_Hating me won't make you any prettier' _and dark blue skinny jeans, and pulling out my blue converts. And dragged myself in my bathroom. Stripping my cloths and stepping in the shower

**(*Skips*)**

I step out of the shower unwillingly, putting on my cloths carefully. Then blow dried my hair, with wavy curls all dried up. Applied only blue eye-liner and black mascara. I walked out of the bathroom ad into my room grabing my i-pod ,cell, and book-bag. Walking down the stairs, and to see Charlie is not there. Checked what time it was, 7:41.

Well, it wouldn't kill me if I skipped breakfast. So I opened the door, stepped out and locked the door. Walked out into the drive way, and opened my door of my truck. I love my truck with all my heart, why don't I name my truck? Okay Orange, damn it I need to stop thinking of food.

I started Orange, okay I know funny name but that will be his name until I think of something. I backed out of the narrow drive way and drove using a reasonable speed limit. Then poped up 'Forks High' sign. I put on my clicker thingy **(A.N okay I know that is not the name for it, I don't know what it's called, cause I don't drive) **and turned into the parking lot, parked my car at the clossest one to the school, I got out. I turned around, and saw something more like someone I didn't expect...

**Dun dun DUNNNN! LMAO, so who do you think it is? Okay I'm soooo Sorry that I couldn't update sooner, but to many things going on in my life right now, I got dumped a week ago. And he didn't have the balls to go up to me and say its over, instead he sends someone to tell me. I know, there shouldn't be an exuse, but I liked him A LOT! But that was in the past now i'm in the present and thanks for reviewing I would love you FOREVER if you reviewed this chapter, MARRY CHRISTMASS YOU GUYS, AND HAPPY NEW YEARS LOVE YA'LL!**

**Yours Truly,**

**Dominique**


	4. Chapter 4: The Drive

**Hey you guys! I'm so sorry for not updating for such a long time, but I'm BACK! lmao I would like to thank the reviewers for reviewing this story: heatlmo, twilightwolfpup4ever, ****fdizzle,****foreverroses,****Gabriella.,****irishfaery95,****GoldEyedAngel,****Robin Grimm-Goodfellow,****Shailie Nieves,****Shadow Kissed 4eva,****and Jacs654322.**** I would also like to thank the anonymous reviewers: Gabriel, Juiceboxx108, and heather. Here is the next chapter, enjoy**

_(Previously)_

_I turned around and saw something more like someone I didn't expect_

Chapter 4: The drive

It was the last person I would ever think... "Leah?" I said. "Bella you are in danger, you need to come with me." she said harshly, and then yanked my arm roughly. "Oww" I whimpered She just glared at me.

"Shut up and get in the truck." she demanded, then giving me another death glare. Then pushed me to my truck. I stumbled into the driver's seat, but then I heard, "Nope, other side" Leah said. I glanced at her before scooting over into the passenger side. Leah got in and slammed my door, hard. It was so loud it made my head throb. Oh! I hope she didn't cause a dent on or in my baby, or else I will be a pretty pissed-off Bella.

The car ride was very awkward and unconformable. The silence was so intense you could have cut it with a knife. Leah kept her eyes glued on the road. Sigh. Why_ am I here?_ I wondered. I tried asking Leah where we were going, but every time I open my mouth I close it because I'm afraid that she will rip my head off or something among those lines. So I kept my mouth closed

My truck finally came to a stop, I dared myself to glanced out the window, and of course I did. There was a small cabin surrounded by the woods "Come on, get out." Leah said impassionaly. I did what I was told. I slowly opened my door and stepped out. "Oh my sweet baby Jesus you are soooooooo SLOW!" she said dragging the 'so' to make it seem lie a 3 syllable word.

I fallowed her up the little path, and opened the door. I stopped, I saw _him._

**DuN dUn DuN! Sorry I HAD to put a cliffy lmao. I had some questionzz, yes my real name is Dominique. I'm starting to have a writers block and if y'all have any ideas sm me!**

**Right now itsssss 8:50 and I need to update ALL of my stories, I'm also writing a new one called.'My Soul mate' it's about a girl that had a rough life (None of the twilight people) and moves to La Push and meets Brady, Brady imprints on her...SO yup read it please! LOVE YA!**

**~NONIE~**


	5. Chapter 5: Transformation

**Hey you guys! Well, I updated! If you can, check out my new story,'My Soulmate' okay thanks, now lets get this chappy started shall we? Oh wait! Before we start the story I would like to thank natashar, GoldEyedAngel, and i'm in the looney bin. And anonymous reviewers are JasperzNXTsnak. THANKS AND KEEP TTHEM COMING!**

_**(Previously)**_

_I fallowed her up the little path, and opened the door. I stopped, I saw him._

**Chapter 5:Transformation**

I saw him, I saw Paul. My heart fluttered, I felt like a little school girl when I was around him. Suddenly a young women about in her 20's, walked right next to him. Paul looked at her, and started to say something. Then all of a sudden the young lady pulled him into a kiss. My heart shattered into a bunch of different pieces. I felt something warm,wet, and salty traveling down my face. Those traders called tears, then I felt them dripping off my chin.

"Bella, its not what you think!" Paul began. I didn't want hear the rest, I shot out of the house. I ran into the woods, I heard his voice over and over "Bella" traveling through the air. As I got deep into the forest, I couldn't hear him anymore. Instead I heard a howl. Then a branch snapped, and turned around my instincts telling me to get the hell out of there.

"Who is out there?" I hollered. I didn't want to deal with any of this. No answer. "Who the hell is over there!" I screamed getting impatient really fast. I started to run, it surprised me because I haven't stumbled or tripped, thank God for that. But I realized I spoke to soon, because I ran into a branch I didn't see and it was to late to jump over it, I tripped falling onto the cold, damp, forest floor. I heard running with all the rustling leaves and snapping twigs. What ever it is, it is getting closer by the second.

I got up, and I suddenly felt the pain. Going threw my legs and the making its way up. I opened my mouth, I heard a scream so loud it could make glass shatter. Then I realized it was my scream, it felt like burning all over. If I thought James bite hurt, well I was way off. This pain was worse then the pain I felt when _they _left.

I screamed out of pain. _Why did I run off here? Now I'm going to get killed. _I started to cry, not because of the pain, but of the pain that is in my chest. My damaged heart was about to explode, "AHHHHH I HATE MY LIFE" I screamed, it was all true. I hate it all! Paul was the only thing that was keeping me from giving up. The pain was to real, then I felt it everywhere. Then I heard voices, "Bella? Are you okay sweety?" I let out a painful scream, that was probably answering that stupid question. "Were does it hurt" I felt hands roaming around my body. "Everywhere!" I screamed. "Do you think? Are you sure, because-" I heard more mumbling. "Okay, take her to Emily's" a deep voice said. All of these voices sound so damn familiar but I can't put my finger on it.

Then I felt being picked up in the air, then my eyes fluttered but everything was so blurry. I couldn't stay awake. No matter how hard I tried, felt myself getting lighter and lighter and the pain came harder and harder and then the darkness enclosed on me.

**So? Poor Bella, going through all that pain and suffering. Well, it had to happen sooner or later and I choosed soon! What did y'all think? OMJ WHO SAW THE BREAKING DAWN TRAILER PART 1? IT WAS SOO FREAKIN EPIC, I LOVED IT. Love it? Hate it? REVIEW IT!**

**~Nonie**


	6. Chapter 6: What the Hell

**Hey I'm sorry I couldn't update faster. Just everything school and after school activities and this is a lot of work! But don't worry I'll write the chapters as fast as I can! I would like to thank Kathy Hiester, orangeblackbutterfly, Murfdizzle, classicalk, Gryffindor4eva, and beckylovestwilight thank you so much! Keep them going! And here's chapter 6! Lego!**

_(Previously)_

_I couldn't stay awake. No matter how hard I tried, felt myself getting lighter and lighter and the pain came harder and harder and then the darkness enclosed on me._

Chapter 6: What the Hell?

(Bella's p.o.v) 

It felt like weeks, maybe even months. My head throbbing, my brain pounding against my skull. But it all stopped. Like the sun finally shinned out a rain storm. I carefully opened my eyes. I heard murmurs; I took in everything surrounding me. Everything was so much clear. I could even see the dust falling in front of me. I was in a small bedroom, I see a few people towering over me. One Lady and three guys, I felt so claustrophobic because the guys were like giants!

"Were am I? Who are you?" I asked cautiously. The lady made her way to the bed I was on and sat on the edge. " I'm Emily. And this" she gestured to the guy next to her. "This is Sam and the one next to him is Jared and the one next to him" The guy she was gesturing I already knew him, I made mud pies with this kid, "This is Jacob." "Jake!" I said out of surprise "Bells, I know you're probably confused but Sam will clear things up." He told me. "Wait, what? What do you mean?"

"Fallow me." Sam whispered it to me exiting the room. I carefully got up. "Mk" I mumbled. I cautiously fallowed Sam down a tiny hall way. And when we entered, it was empty. I knew he wouldn't be here. He's probably with that women, you never know.

"Bella, Let me explain to you. You're probably really confused" I nodded for him to go on. "Okay, well Bella, you're a werewolf. Not the kind that phrases at a full moon. Those are all stereo types. "Woah, I'm a. Werewolf? Is that what you all are? Are you guys the 'bears' everyone has been talking about?" I asked completely shocked. "Yes, we all all werewolfs, or hybrids which ever you prefer. And yes I guess we are." Sam chuckled along with Jake and all of them. Then explained the tribal stories and why Werewolfs existed. To hunt vampires and to protect the tribe. "Lets go out side so we can help you phrase." Sam walked out the door. "Come on Bells." Jacob said. He gave me his hand, I took it and walked with him to the forest.

"Okay Bella, relax. Just picture your self as a wolf." Calmly Sam said. I tried to relax, but my heart was hard to control. It felt like it was going to explode; from it going so fast. But I did it, I guess I'm to afraid to open my eyes. _Bells, don't be scared. Just open your eyes_ what sounded like Jacob. Oh Sam said something about this, how when you phrase you can hear the other member's thoughts. I slowly opened them.

Everything was so clear I looked all around me seeing a redish brown wolf and another one in another shade of color and I looked back in front of me I saw a huge black one. _Woah,_ I thought. All the other wolfs laughed at my expression. _Okay Bella, this is your wolf form. We are going to run patrols. You can go with Jacob._ Jacob came up right beside me. And then Jared and Sam left. _Wow, you are short_ Jake teased me. I like being short, how's the weather up there Mr. G_aient?_ I asked laughing. _Oh just nice ya know?_ He said chuckling.

_So Is this all who is in the pack _ I asked curiously. _No, Paul is suppose to be here but he left when you were transforming_ my heart sank as I heard this, I wish he was here. I heard laughing I turned around to only see the Jacob wolf laughing his ass off._ What?_ I asked; then it came to me. You can hear the thoughts too. If I was human I would be blushing so hard.

We spent a couple hours running around the boarder. Sam said we could phrase back, so we did._ Okay Bells just picture your self as human._ I did as I was told and changed into my human cloths. We walked back into Em's house; Laughing and giggling. But then we both saw Paul walking out. "Paul" I nearly. . Growled? Hum? Weird? Paul's head snapped up his head "Bells." I glared at him, he gave me hell. But then, I saw him. His warm chocolate orbs. Everything changed, it felt like he was my world. My everything, my sun, my light, my moon and my stars. "Paul" I whispered.

**Dun dun DUN! What just happened. Haha, I guess you know. But what did y'all think? I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner. But I finally did. I'll try to update faster. Love it? Hate it? REVIEW IT!**

**Haha Love you guys!**

**OH I almost forgot! Did y'all see the BREAKING DAWN PART 1? I did the second day it came out. I was blown away. I loved it. I can't wait till next year when part 2 comes out. Happy late and early holidays!**

**~Nonie**


	7. Please Read

Hello, my lovelies.

I'm sorry but this is NOT A CHAPTER.

I am writing this to tell you I'm switching to a new website.

I have thought about it and it would be easier so just switch to that one, because I am always on it.

I will link the website in this 'chap' and I am rewritting a lot of it.

Reason is, I would re read it and realize how sloppy it is!

So because I love my readers so much, I am making them better and more READABLE, lol.

I'm putting the link for all of my stories. Mk? Mk!

OK everyone that want to go to the website. PM me sending your email address and I'll send the links

I know the links aren't working. I thought it did but apparently not.. I have trried literly 100 time and it still won't work ;_;...I hope you take the time and read them. =for some reason they wont let me put the websuit name. Message me and I'll happily sent you the link!

Ok! If you comment on the story saying you came from this website to the other one I will publicly thank you on the stories and if you make an account (you can log in by you facebook) I will fallow!:)

~Warning:

I just started typing them. Some only have the 1 chap BUT I have what the characters look like and more info.

Have a beautiful day/night!

Love you guys!

~Nonie!


End file.
